Kiss Kiss Fall In Love With Me
by lanna16
Summary: Haruhi is naive when it comes to understanding her own feelings, however, being surrounded by six boys who are quickly realizing their own feelings for her, she is coming to an understanding pretty quickly. How will she choose? Who will she choose? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own them, although I wish I did. Ouran and the story that follows them is not my own, just adding in my own obsessions. The story will have some very basic stuff from the show, however it will not follow perfectly as I am venturing further into the love she has for all of the hosts and also please please please don't read on if you aren't prepared for adult themes. It's rated M for a reason. Don't like smut, don't read the smut. Thank you all that choose to continue! Enjoy!- AL

* * *

 _She's a natural host,_ Kyoya thought to himself.

Naturally he would never utter this aloud, but he didn't have to; the twins were already snickering as their King's jaw hit the ground. Haruhi was so naive for being as intelligent as she was. Being an honor roll student meant nothing when it comes to the real world. He assumed, from the little he did actually _understand_ about Haruhi, that she thought they were all just as naive. He could see it in the exasperated look she would give them every time they unknowingly sound ignorant of the hardships of life. He knew he was ignorant in a sense because he was born in the upper class, and to be completely honest, he didn't care. However, it almost bothered him how much he didn't know and couldn't know because of the fact that he was born to a wealthy family. She almost had another edge he could never understand, and because of the life she lived he had a completely different nature than any he had come in contact with. He knew she was perceptive, more so than any person he had met; those bright, brown eyes were intrigued by almost anything they came in contact with.

Haruhi could feel the gazes of her fellow hosts staring at her, and it quickly distracted her from the three guests sitting in front her. She looked behind her and, not to her surprise, almost all of the eyes were on her except for one pair; their shadow king seemed occupied by something in the little black book of his. She didn't fully understand him like she had begun to understand the rest of them. It felt as though she was moving from one disaster to another, first destroying a vase and forced to be the dog of this damn rich people club, to sitting here in front of these three girls spilling her guts on the hard ships of her life. She always told herself she would never let the rich bastards see her like this, nor would she ever make her life seem like a sad tale in which they would need to feel sorry for. Oh how foolish she had been. _These boys are going to be the death of me._

"Haruhi! My darling darling little girl! You are so precious, look at you blush! You're so cute when you do that! Isn't she so cute, Mommy-dearest? You're doing such a great job!" Tamaki's arms surrounded Haruhi's small frame as he spun her around over and over again. Haruhi could feel her lunch rising and was trying to put her arms out in protest to at least stop the spinning.

"Hey boss, you're going to make her dizzy," Kaoru says.

"Yeah, and she looks like she can't breath, you're about to make her pass out, boss," Hikaru adds. Tamaki instantly drops her and once again begins to aggressively dote on her. Mori picks her up like a puppy and moves her from the situation. He tried so carefully to touch her delicately, and in the right places but as he sets her down, his fingertips graze the side of her breasts and instantly he turns and blushes to himself as he quickly removes himself now. Haruhi is confused by the feeling, and tries to subtly plaster her arms to her sides to stop the goose-bumps the action caused. Kyoya notices this and he finds himself grow angry at Mori accidentally touching her. He suffocates the hatred in his throat; _what is wrong with you, Kyoya, compose yourself._

"Um, Mori, you didn't have to that," Tamaki pouts against a nearby pillar his lilac eyes brim over with 'host' tears. These tears had no effect on Haruhi, in fact, it made her almost giggle at how weird the king was. The other girls in the room were not as strong and instantly crowded around the king cooing at how amazing he was and how it made them sad to see him sad. They all wanted to touch him and console him, however all he wanted was one girls touch. No matter how much he hoped she would succumb to his antics, she never did.

"Tamaki-senpai, get over yourself," Haruhi turned her back to him and moved back to the ladies she was hosting to and moved to walk them out. Tamaki felt a quick pang of sadnessfrom seeing her turn away from him so coldly but he quickly shook it off.

"Lovely ladies, I am touched and honored you all care so much. What life did I lead before to deserve the adoration of all you beautiful cherry blossoms?" Tamaki lightly touched his forehead and instantly the ladies erupted in giggles. Kyoya quickly became sickened, he could only handle so much of hosting before he became nauseated by the dim-witted guests that occupied Music Room #3 for several hours of their day.

"And with that ladies, I do believe our time is up for the day," Kyoya interjects as he silently fumes towards Tamaki with his eyes, "Please remember to come tomorrow, and remember, we are a month away from our yearly beach trip! RSVP is required to get a spot on the trip." Instantly the chatter begins across the room as the girls excitedly whisper about the idea of seeing the seven hosts without their shirts on. Kyoya quickly gazes at Haruhi who looks confused towards him, he had forgot to mention the beach trip to her.

With the room cleared from the guests, they instantly gather on the pink velvet couches. Tamaki sits on the main couch beaming at Haruhi as his eyes dart between her and the spot to his left. The twins see this and instantly consume the same in which Tamaki motioned. Tamaki looks to his right and see Honey happily eating a cake while humming to himself and he cursed to himself, _damn Twins!_

With Mori occupying the single chair, the only open spot remaining is none other next to the shadow king on the love seat opposite Tamaki, Honey, and the twins. Haruhi sits gently, trying to occupy as little space as possible. The shadow king is watching her, but no one can see this with the glare of his glasses hiding his gaze. He observes the fact that she is timid to sit by him. He laughs to himself at the silly girl being afraid of him. She in fact isn't afraid of him however, she's simply unsure. In fact, her curiosity of the shadow host is enough to have made her want to sit by him in the first place. She loves understanding people, it made it easier for her to be more distant, to ensure she could focus and keep her distance. Her curiosity was destroying her though; Haruhi had already decided a long time ago that it would be her eventual downfall.

"We need to discuss the incoming trip in more thorough detail, especially considering our new host. We also have a few other pressing matters to discuss, as some of the upcoming scenarios we are going to set up for the guests, if anyone has any suggestions I would be happy to know them. Haruhi, since you are new, as well as the fact that you never have been a guest, on some occasions we create themes and dress up and allow the guests into another world. I'm not sure what customs there are in the commoners world, but it should bring some interesting material to the table should you have any suggestions." _Damn rich bastards._

"Oh Kyoya! I have an idea!" Honey excitedly began to jump in his seat as crumbs of cake fell from his face and we waved his cute hand up as high in the air as possible. "We should do a Candy Land day! Haruhi would be so cute dressed up in a little cupcake costume!"

"Nice thinking, Honey!" Tamaki's eyes glittered as he rose to pose.

"Absolutely not, I will not wear any ridiculous costumes," Haruhi interjected. Tamaki instantly went to the corner and mushrooms spontaneously sprouted from him. Kyoya found this amusing and snickered to himself. Haruhi heard and instantly blushed as she looked at him. They made brief eye contact before Kyoya's face returned to being passive once more and his eyes hid beneath the glare of his glasses. He himself felt the heat creep up to his face for allowing her to see past the mask for a brief moment, however he let himself completely shake it off.

"I think we should dress her up," began Hikaru.

"Yeah, I know some really sexy costumes that would really be adorable on our dear sweet Haruhi," Kaoru adds. Both stare devilishly at Haruhi who instantly fidgets in her seat.

"No," Mori says without even opening his eyes. Haruhi instantly feels grateful for his simple interjection because there's now at least one, maybe two depending on what Kyoya was thinking, that didn't seem to think dressing her up strangely was a good idea.

"Back to the trip, since I see asking for suggestions appears to be pointless, we will have to be careful when it comes to Haruhi's coverage," Kyoya subconsciously pushes up his glasses. "We will obviously have to invest in some boy's trunks for her sake and she can wear a simple t-shirt to cover up what may or may not be there..." before Kyoya could even suck the words back into the air, he could see all boys blush. Haruhi herself furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing. "And we will put the guests in a separate house so she doesn't feel as though she needs to hide her life away at night as well."

"How very thoughtful of you," Haruhi spat, "however, since I really don't see how this trip is necessary for me, I will not be attending."

"Haruhi! You must go!" Tamaki instantly moved from his mushroom corner to being in front of Haruhi. "Why would you want to be so far away from Daddy? Don't you love us Haruhi?"

"Yeah Haruhi, the beach is so much fun! Think of all the cake we can eat and tea parties we can have," Honey once again was bouncing up and down where he sat.

"Think of all the fun beach games, Haruhi," the twins said in unison and smiled devilishly once more.

"I really don't think me and the beach will get along," Haruhi says simply.

"How can you say that? The beach is amazing!" Tamaki instantly began pacing around the love seat. "There's the waves, the sand, sea shells, the moonlight, the sunset, and romance!"

"I don't think that you can count flirting with guests 'romance'," Haruhi mutters.

"One never knows! Romance blooms in the most peculiar places, why not the beach?" Tamaki whispers softly to Haruhi, but loud enough the rest of the hosts can hear. Instantly the twins began aggressively pushing him back from Haruhi. Mori and Honey got up to try and separate the impending fight that might ensue between the three that are now incoherently yelling.

"You've never been to the beach have you?" Kyoya asks without looking at her.

"No, I haven't, but I don't see how much fun it could be when you hate me so much. Wouldn't I just make your trip miserable?" Haruhi is looking intently to see if any facial reaction would give her a clue to him.

"My opinions have no validity here, its merely business." She instantly looked down at her hands in her lap. He saw this and couldn't himself," And I don't hate you, on the contrary, you amuse me. Not many people can do that. It should be a very intriguing trip with your company... And I will cut down your debt by a fifth." She looked up at him once more but his eyes were already glued back to the black laptop in front of him.

"Fine, if it amuses you and I get my debt cut down, how could I not go," she says mostly sarcastically, however apart of her is deeply satisfied at the fact that he didn't hate her, in fact he finds her 'amusing.' He notices the content smile break across her face and, he too, feels himself smile softly to himself as he types away.

* * *

A/N: It's me again. Review review review. New chapter coming by the end of the week. - AL


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, so second chapter, and it's rewritten upon the discovery that something similar has been written by a review. Not my characters, don't own Ouran, obviously not accurate to actual story. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED FOR ADULT CONTENT. It is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to read that, then just don't continue. K, bye, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kiss Kiss

To all of the students of Ouran High School, Haruhi was clearly marked as being very different. For starters, she was always the most attentive in class, and always the first to arrive and the last to leave. This wasn't surprising due to the fact that everyone was well aware that she is the honor student with the scholarship, and unlike every other person in school, her being there was dependent on her ability to get good grades. None of the other hosts commented on the fact that she liked to spend their free time studying, nor would they (often) interrupt her thoughts as she took deep notes and drew out graphs. Hikaru and Kaoru were in several of the same classes as her, and although they got fairly decent grades, they were unaware how much work went into getting an actual perfect grade.

Kyoya understood what it meant to have to get good grades. In fact it wasn't completely uncommon in the next weeks to follow after Haruhi discovering the Kyoya didn't hate her that they could be found at the same table, not really speaking, but studying the same proximity to one another, often with the other hosts not too far away. Although they had originally tried to invade in this close proximity, they soon discovered they didn't have the same dedication to their school work and were quickly kicked out of the homework table group of two. The hosts were very butt-hurt in the beginning, however, upon realizing that Haruhi didn't intend to hurt them, the grew content with being in their own worlds less than ten feet away, never more, and never less than one foot less they want the wrath of a studious Haruhi.

That was the second thing that made the host stand out was the other host clubs obsession with the honor student. She was, after all, nothing but another male host, and yet all of them followed her around like little puppy dogs. If it were not for the fact that Haruhi was a male, the girls would be beyond jealous of Haruhi. They still were jealous to some extent, however, the side of the many guests to the host club that played out predominately was them being able to dote on how cute it was that all the hosts were such good friends.

It was one week until the beach trip; it was planned to occur during their break so they wouldn't have to miss any school and Haruhi couldn't make excuses about needed to catch up on work. Haruhi's eyes started to water from forgetting to blink while she read her textbook and she groaned without thinking as she tried to look anywhere else. Her eyes instantly met Kyoya's, he had jumped at the unexpected sound from Haruhi and was simply looking over to make sure nothing occurred while he was focused on his math.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, my eyes just started watering from forgetting to blink," she muttered and then blushed from being so foolish. She stretched in order to hide her embarrassment and then looked around to find all the hosts had vacated the room. "How long have we been alone?"

"A couple of hours," he looks back to his book,"they claimed we were boring and went out to get food I think."

"I mean we kind of are."

"You think so?" He still didn't look up at her, but his concentration was diminishing with his growing interest.

"Yes, but I'm pretty content with my committed relationship with my textbooks," she giggled to herself and her pencil spun in her hand while she tried to return to her spot on the page. Kyoya watches as she sifts through the words in her book. Her giggle seems almost cute to him and it echoes through his mind as he tries to refocus his attention to the book in front of him. It wasn't long before they once again were completely enthralled with their work, and it wasn't long after that when the world outside the club room became pitch black. The only reason either of them looked up once again at one another was from the loud rumbling that erupted from Haruhi's stomach.

"I didn't realize how late it became," Kyoya utters, mostly to himself. He found it interesting how easy it was for him to get work done without the others in the room pestering him. Haruhi nods, "Your father must be worried about you at this point."

"I suppose he might be if he were home right now," Haruhi says.

"He isn't home?"

"No, he works late at night usually."

"Who is making dinner tonight then?"

"Well I usually make dinner anyways," Haruhi stood to begin packing her bag up and Kyoya quickly followed suit," And besides, I enjoy cooking."

"Anyone would enjoy cooking I suppose until they had a chef to do it for them," Kyoya says absentmindedly.

"Not everyone can afford nor wants a maid sometimes," she spat at him. He looked startled, as the girl didn't look at him but instead hurriedly rushed from the room and slammed the door behind her. Before he could think he was rushing off behind her.

"Haruhi, wait..." Kyoya barely caught up to her as the exited the school building.

"Why? So you can throw more luxuries of being rich in my face?" She turned around and her brows furrowed together as Kyoya came up from behind her. "I'm so sick of listening to all of complain like your lives are so difficult, when really they're not, or hearing you insult me and my life since I don't live in wealth!"

"That's not true," Kyoya says calmly.

"What part of that wasn't true?"

"It's not that my life is difficult, Haruhi, it's just not easy in different ways than your own life," Kyoya's glasses reflected so Haruhi couldn't read past them. Kyoya continued walking past Haruhi towards the end of the sidewalk. "Are you coming?" Kyoya didn't turn towards Haruhi, keeping the same walking pace, towards the limo waiting directly in front of them.

"That's o-okay, Kyoya-senpai, I think I'll just walk."

"Well I won't let you walk home," Kyoya says, "it's apart of any member of the hosts club duty to ensure the safety of the rest of the members. And besides, I'm starving and I sometimes enjoy company of others, especially when they're so challenging." He has a half smile on his face, but it doesn't reach his eyes. She timidly moves towards him, silently accepting the offer, knowing that Kyoya would unlikely offer her to accompany him again in the near future. She slides awkwardly into the limo, nearly falling over once inside, while Kyoya coolly follows behind with a smirk. _Of course he just saw that,_ Haruhi thought to herself, then realizing that he said something about dinner, she began dreading the location in which the driver was heading. She didn't have all that much money left and she didn't think she could stand for Kyoya to pay for dinner and add to her debt to the club.

"Don't worry; I will be paying for dinner and this will not add to your debt." _Fuck, how does he do that,_ she thought.

"You really don't have to do that, you can just drop me off, it's really okay."

"If that's really what you would like, I will. I'm not prone to forcibly making young women go to dinner with me against their will," he didn't look at her. In fact, he was trying to find anything interesting to look at outside of the window. Her stomach chose the moment to growl once more. She could tell he was smirking again, but obviously he was still waiting for her response as to going or not going. Her stomach was making all the decisions at this point and finally conceded.

"Alright, but nowhere too fancy please."

"Wasn't planning on it, I wouldn't want to see someone I know while I was out with you." She felt as though that wasn't meant to be an insult, but it still hurt none the less. Was he embarrassed because they are both wearing Ouran Academy clothing, or was he embarrassed because it was Haruhi whom he was going with. They ended pulling up to a sushi place not too far from her own home. It was actually somewhere she came to often if she eats out.

"How did you know about this place?" She looks at him in pure shock, and for the first time since they entered the limo, Kyoya looks her directly in the eyes.

"I have my sources," he smirks at her bewilderment and exits the limo. He kindly reaches his hand out to help Haruhi not make a fool of herself as she had while entering the limo. She cautiously accepts and steps out. He doesn't immediately release her hand as their arms drop to their sides, instead it lingers until their finger tips are barely touching. Before she can react, the contact is gone, and her hand feels numb, limply hanging at her side. Kyoya didn't know what he was thinking, he felt as if his fingers were scorched from the brief contact, and all he could think about is how he craved more.

Kyoya couldn't have possibly been more of a gentleman for the rest of the night. Since exiting the limo, the had brief small talk during dinner, mostly Kyoya asking what Haruhi thought of her classes, and Haruhi asking him what subjects he would recommend for her following year. He didn't look at her much, and she didn't look at him; they both silently sat confused by one another. Kyoya realized there were no questions he had for her left that wouldn't lead to him becoming more intrigued and involved in the life of Haruhi. Haruhi equally realized there was no way for her not to become involved in the life of Kyoya without furthering her own inquiries about his life, and she very much so doubted he would be open enough to release any information that would be new or personal. Silence was eating the sushi more than they were; neither wanted to leave though. Leaving meant an end, and both didn't really want that either.

"I guess casual conversation runs out eventually," Haruhi tries to smile at him, and he nodded back at her unsmiling. His face passively stares into the uneaten food in front of him. "You don't like the sushi?"

"I guess the casual conversation hasn't run out yet."

"Guess not."

"I do like it, I'm not as hungry as I thought after all. Please enjoy as much as you'd like though."

"No, I'm done it's fine, I'm getting pretty tired after all. It's been a long day of staring at my committed relationships."

"Your what?" Kyoya stared incrediously at her.

"My textbooks, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya felt foolish for forgetting that moment earlier, especially because of that giggle. He was a fool for acting so dumb all day. She wanted so greatly to escape because once again, she repeated a dumb joke he refused to respond to. She didn't feel like she was overly hilarious by any means, but she still amused herself and somehow she thought he would understand her humor and she was upset with herself for how much she wanted a reaction from him.

They left and once again she found herself entering the limo, a little more gracefully this time, and was happy that this horribly awkward night would be over soon. They started to drive when she watched Kyoya take his glasses off from the corner of her eye. He rubbed them gently with a cloth he removed from his pocket and set them aside on the side of the door. Very suddenly, Kyoya turned to her.

"I'm very sorry, Haruhi." He looks her dead on without glasses shielding himself from her. She takes in his gray eyes, filled with a pain she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Why are you sorry, Kyoya?" She realized too late that she hadn't used the honorific and he seemed to notice too as his eyes widened slightly.

"I have been... off most of tonight, and for that I'm sorry."

"I apologize as well then. It takes two to make a night as awkward as tonight has been." He laughed slightly, relieved by the fact that the air was suddenly becoming easier to breath in.

"Haruhi..." before she could answer his lips roughly met her own. She froze in shock, _is Kyoya actually kissing me right now?_ He pulled back and looked into her eyes, asking for permission before continuing his attack. She licked her lip softly, and the action drove Kyoya insane. He dove at her mouth once more, his tongue darting at her recently moistened lip to taste all that she tastes. She reluctantly began pressing her own lips against his own more assertively. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Kyoya to quickly dart his tongue with her own. Their kiss was passionate, angry almost, Kyoya felt anger as he kissed her because he knew in the back of his mind that in moments all of this wouldn't matter and she would go back to being a toy. The toy she had become entertained girls and boys alike and he alone demanded that entertainment. She brought him back by biting his lip slightly and he moaned into her mouth. Reality didn't exist and the idea of leaving the limo seemed like an impossibility in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm happy to see a couple of people like it, that's motivation enough to continue trying to write this. Also please note that Chapter 2 has been edited as of 1/25 so you can reread if it pleases you. Please remember to review and I love suggestions if any of you are reading this and are like OMG please write this thing because I'm too lazy to write it, I will do it for you. I love these characters so much and I want to do them justice. Also, as I will for every chapter, THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. Thank you guys! You are so awesome for reading this thing. -AL

* * *

Chapter 3: When the Door Opens

They were about two seconds away from being caught.

They were so dumb for kissing in the host club. All of the others had left them alone for about half an hour and it took all of a minute and half for them to be clawing at one another.

They had snapped apart as quickly as they started when the door to Music Room #3 opened. Kyoya jerked away from Haruhi and ran quickly to his spot on the opposite side of the table. Four boys were completely oblivious as the wandered through the doors, they barely even glanced at the pair because they simply assumed that they would still have their noses plastered in their text books. One boy was not so oblivious, in fact, he could see Kyoya's disheveled hair and Haruhi's wrinkled jacket, but he said nothing. He grew confused at the feeling that arose in his chest. He assumed it was his protective nature over the girl that continued growing every day he walked into the room and she was there occupying it. He had never felt this hatred, especially towards Kyoya, whom he respected.

"Honey, are you coming?" Mori says quietly. Mori watched Honey staring at Haruhi, and although he also said nothing, he noticed something about Honey and the way he watched Haruhi.

"Coming, Takashi!" Honey's face quickly moved into it's usual grin as he skipped to standing next to Mori, Usa-chan was swinging behind him as went. Mori shook off the curiosity and followed Honey as he moved to the table of cakes.

Kyoya finally exhaled. He hadn't realized he had been holding it in until all of the boys were sitting in a circle away from their table. He hadn't risked looking at Haruhi in case they were watching. It wouldn't be difficult to notice the odd behavior and mix that with Haruhi's ruffled clothing and he assumed his hair looked atrocious. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, trying to tame the wild strays in the back. The feeling of his hand running a hand through his hair brought him back to the moment occurring just a few moments ago. A sigh escaped her lips and they each made eye contact with one another. Haruhi looked away blushing, her lips still plump and raw from his attack, her eyes wild and somehow, although he didn't know, larger than before. She moved slowly to rub out the wrinkles in her jacket and pants, careful not to draw attention from the nearby group. He quickly scribes a note and pushed it across the table.

 _ **Until next time.**_

She smiled at the note and moved it into her binder. Of course Kyoya would make a subtle note that no one would understand upon finding.

"So Kyoya, where are we on the beach trip planning?" Tamaki breaks their trance and Haruhi jumps slightly. The twin appear on either side of Haruhi instantly.

"Why so jumpy Haruhi?" The devil twins whisper in unison, causing an aggressive chill to rip through her spine.

"Would you guys cut that out?" Haruhi attempts to put some distance between herself and the twins however the simply stalk towards her.

"I would say it's completely finished on the planning end, and we are completely out of room for any more guests to attend... try as some of them may," Kyoya glances briefly at the twins through the shine of his glasses, and proceeds to glare momentarily before looking away.

"It's going to be so fun! Haru-chan, aren't you so excited?" Honey laughed as Mori carried him on his shoulders while they all walked to surround the table that had been prior to this moment homework and Kyoya sanctuary.

"Of course, Honey," Haruhi smiled sweetly at Honey as he jumped from Mori.

"Do you even have any beach-wear, Haruhi?" Hikaru said as he pulled a chair up close to Haruhi. He was already aware that the answer was no, but he couldn't help but torment their toy.

"Don't worry, our mom has a couple of new designs I think would perfectly for you," Kaoru adds as he sits on Haruhi's other side.

"Haruhi, don't let those shady twins decide anything for you! Let Daddy choose what you should wear! Don't you want to wear a full length underwater body suit? It would be so cute, and as you know, Daddy only wants you to be happy, and cover yourself until marriage!" Tamaki whined at Haruhi.

"You're not choosing my clothing, any of you," she closed her eyes in annoyance, "and you're NOT my father!" Haruhi still was uncertain as to why he insisted on being 'daddy' to her. What was becoming more uncomfortable the more she thought about it was the fact that she made out with 'mommy' twice now. _When did it become this crazy, Mom, I don't know how to handle this._ It was these exact moments that she wished she had a mother to confide in and talk about boys. They were foreign to her; the only male role-model she's ever had is her own father who goes by Ranka most of the time and dresses up as a woman himself. She isn't upset with Ranka the way she was, in fact she couldn't love and respect her dad anymore than she does; but it's just given her a different perspective thus far in life towards boys in particular.

"So when are we heading out, boss?" Hikaru asks, trying to divert the attention away from the female host. It seemed almost funny to him that, despite the antics to drive her crazy, others driving her crazy, such as Tamaki, didn't seem acceptable to him.

"Next Sunday! Be ready, Gentleman and Haruhi! The sun and the sea are a perfect place for the two lead roles of the story to fall in love!" Tamaki's mind instantly went to one of his 'delusions' as they called it of just him and Haruhi. She was wearing the cute pink dress he had picked out for her with little rose designs covering the fabric. Her hair was in a braid that wrapped around her head and she was leaning against him as the watched the sunset. Her head rested on his shoulder as their feet dangle in the water below the rock they rest on, and Tamaki has his arm wrapped loosely around Haruhi's shoulders. She hummed a tune, one that he of course had composed himself on the grand piano, as she contently sighed. He would touch her chin softly and make her face him as he leaned forward and...

"TAMAKI, snap out of it! I would appreciate if you didn't include me in your delusions," Haruhi stood blushing in front of him. All of the hosts were staring at him, snickering, as Haruhi went to clean up so she could get the hell out of there.

"I didn't have a delusion!" Tamaki said finally.

"Sure, boss. You were just talking about all that sunset crap involving Haruhi for no reason?" Kaoru moved around Tamaki to 'help' Haruhi clean, or in his terms talk to her and bug her while she cleaned up everything. Hikaru remained seated, not wanting to look at the boss, in fact, two boys around the table didn't even want to look in the direction of their king out of... jealousy? Kyoya was still previously fuming for Haruhi and himself being interrupted and now Tamaki was verbally telling everyone of his day dreams with Haruhi. For some reason, part of him felt concerned. Haruhi, although their kiss had been passionate, didn't really talk to one another. Both of them threw up a lot of barriers which could potentially get in the way of them moving forward. As intelligent as Kyoya thought himself to be, talking and being personable with another human being wasn't one of those things he considered himself to be proficient at. _This beach trip will give me a chance to talk to her and maybe get to know each other._

Hikaru was on another end of the spectrum. He didn't know he likes Haruhi; all he knew is that he didn't like seeing that other people liked Haruhi. It was blind rage he didn't understand, but he did know that she understood him and Kaoru alike as well as differently which is something no one ever has. _This beach trip will give me and Kaoru a chance to stand out differently to a person we both care about; just us and the only other person in our world._

Honey was concerned, although no one would be able to tell based on the happy way he hummed and dove into the strawberry cake sitting in front of him. He looked up at Mori and saw Mori was watching Haruhi intently while she moved across the room picking things up as she went. He knew something was different about his Takashi, and he now understood why. _All of these boys are falling in love with her._ Honey giggled to himself which no one even batted an eyelash to since Honey was known for his cute antics. _This beach trip is going to give me a chance to help Takashi and Haruhi._

Tamaki was embarrassed, but instead of turning beat red, he hid himself in a corner and pouted. They still didn't understand that this is the way in which gave him time to think. It was so easy for them to pass it off as him being weird and emotionally unstable, but really it was the most ingenious thing he thought he could ever pull off. All his thoughts were clouded by Haruhi. She saw through his facade, and it shook his existence. There is no one in the entire world he thought he could love like he loved his mother, but here she stood. She is sweet, kind, brilliant, and all he wanted was for her to be his queen. _This beach trip will give me the chance to tell the person I care about most that I love her._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: AH sorry it took so long! School is kicking my ass. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Prior to Da Beach

Haruhi woke on the morning of the day of travel to a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it was the same feeling she had been waking up to on a daily basis now since the trip approached. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she was getting this feeling, however she had become quite accustomed to blaming it on the fact that she had never really had the luxury of going to the beach. Deep down there was a different thought and it emerged from the idea of being trapped in a house with the boys she had grown so close to for an entire week. She would quickly shake this from her own mind and proceed to go about her day which had mostly become her doing school work, and avoiding Kyoya. She feared the fact that her and him had become so close,maybe too close. Haruhi didn't fully comprehend her solitary nature, but she didn't need another person breathing down her neck. The past week, the host club hasn't been meeting to create and air of anticipation among the frequented guests, so avoiding hasn't been overly difficult. This didn't necessarily stop Kyoya from trying.

 **THREE DAYS TO D-DAY (I.E. The Beach)**

Kyoya felt very strange as he held Haurhi's schedule in his hands. Something appeared off about Haruhi, as if she perhaps was avoiding him, and he didn't want the beach trip to come and have the awkwardness extend into this trip. He knew the name "shadow king" was the most accurate name for himself, after all, he did set it up for himself so well. While Tamaki was the loving king figure, he was the counter opposite. He had to be harsh in order to ensure the club didn't spiral into debt and he had to keep a plethora of knowledge to ensure he wou/ld remain to be the king behind the shadows. This information was easy to come by, and he had really debated with himself whether he should actually reach out and access it. He really wasn't rational when it came to Haruhi, and he found that irrationality in himself to be the biggest draw. She was something he couldn't control no matter how much he craved it. _I really am my fathers son, sometimes._ He cringes at his own thought

The twins were laughing as they watched Kyoya pace in front of the door of their class. They knew that he was waiting for Haruhi, and she sat there, oblivious to those around her, staring deeply into the words in her book. They grinned deviously between one another. Kaoru had sensed something amiss in Haruhi and the way she was acting towards the other hosts, and he fully blamed Kyoya. Hikaru just grew more and more pissed off the more he watched the shadow king pace. He felt that there was tension between them since the day that they announced the beach trip, and even a few days before that, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what could be the cause. He refused to imagine it as sexual tension, however Kaoru was fully aware this was the probable cause. Of course he would never tell Hikaru that, especially since his twins emotions were unpredictable, especially when it comes to Haruhi.

Kyoya stops briefly, Kaoru observes. They make brief eye contact and then the shadow kings glasses glaze over and he finally gives up on his patient waiting at the door to their class and moves back down the halloway.

"What do you think that was about?" Hikaru asks his twin in a hushed voice.

"No idea. Obviously something regarding Haruhi." Kaoru mutters softly. "Maybe she owes more money to the club for the beach trip."

"That could be it..." Hikaru doesn't sound convinced, but appears to be satisfied as the tension ebbs instantly out of his shoulders.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Kaoru gives Hikaru a malicious grin.

"Huh?"

"Playing beach dress up with our pet after school." Hikaru instantly returns the cat like grin and the both instantly look at Haruhi innocently reading. She feels the devil twins eyes burning a hole through her and instantly becomes irritated. She grimaces as she turns to face them.

"What do you both want?" Haruhi groans.

"Haruhi, do you have plans after school?" They both say in unison. Haruhi always is amazed by their matched responses, and no matter how much she hangs out with the twins, she isn't able to get used to it. Chills run down her spine almost every time the twins speak in unison.

"I'm busy not hanging out with the two of you. I have to get studying done before the trip."

"That's so lame," Hikaru groans.

"What, you need another tutoring session from Kyoya?" Kaoru spits at her. He sees a blush rise to her cheeks and if he needed any confirmation, that was it. "He did appear to be waiting outside the class for you."

"He what?!" She looked appalled. _Maybe it isn't what I think it is,_ Kaoru thought to himself.

"Yeah, he'll probably be waiting for you after school too," Kaoru says without looking at her.

"Too bad you don't already have plans with us," Hikaru says.

"Because if you did we could quickly take you in our limo away from the school and hide you out at our house," Kaoru finshes.

"It's not like you're avoiding him or anything are you?" Hikaru says, trying to sound nonchalant however it comes off as more accusatory.

"Of course I'm not avoiding him, that would be silly," it takes Haruhi a minute to realize that they are trying to manipulate her to come over after school, picking at something that they were both acutely aware was a perfect was of coercing her. _Damn these twins!_ "I want to be home for dinner."

"After dinner," the twins say matter of factly.

"Fine," Haruhi's head hits her desk and she sighs in defeat. _Damn._ Bang. _These._ Bang. _Twins._ Haruhi pulls her head away from the desk with an acute headache, unsure whether it's the heavy hits it took to the table or the impending doom of being a dress up doll for the twins to torment at their pleasure.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru, as promised, quickly carted Haruhi past through the halls and dashed outside into the limo awaiting them with Haruhi in tow. It didn't go unnoticed of course, all of the other host club members watched from different parts of the school as the twins hauled her away, but the shadow king stared especially grimly down at them. He was displeased to say the least, but above all, he was confused. He racked his brain for where he messed up and couldn't understand where it went from them kissing in the music room and her blushing at him from across the table to her ducking and hiding away from him. He couldn't understand a feeling building in his chest, like a weight was weighing down his lungs and heart. He gripped the wall for support and tried to suck in gulps of air to calm the weird sensations. _Is this what caring feels like? If it is I'm not really sure I like it._

Haruhi could feel the eyes of the shadow king, she will always know what it's like to have his gaze on her. She wasn't sure where he was, but she was sure he was watching her run away from him. Guilt swelled up inside of her and threatened to spill over in the form of tears, however the sight of the twins assisted in the suffocation of those feelings. She refused to be emotional, especially around these damn rich people. Hikaru opened the limo door for her and smiled at her as she flopped into the limo seat. She thought for sure, one day, that she would somehow be able to move herself in and out of a limo more gracefully but she was beginning to doubt that was possible. Hikaru and Kaoru got in on oppisite sides so they could both sit next to her on either side, and the looked like graceful swans next to the ugly duckling.

"So what exactly are we doing this afternoon?" Haruhi asks.

"Well, we're going to have you try on some of our mothers new designer swim suits and then I believe you're having dinner with us and our parents," Kaoru says.

"Your parents!" Haruhi was unsure of why she felt so uncomfortable about this.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Hikaru asks.

"N-no."

"Don't worry so much, they already know about you and our mother has been eager to meet you," Kaoru says.

"You talk about me?"

"Of course we do, dummy," Kaoru smirks.

"You're our most favorite pet," Hikaru adds. Haruhi's groan is last sound that came from the three until the reached the Hitachiin mansion. The mansion was even larger than Haruhi could have pictured. It looked practically like a castle behind the great iron gates. They pulled through the gates and arrived at the massive door where one of the Hitachiin employees was waiting. He bowed swiftly to the approaching twins.

"Welcome home," he had his eyes closed and the twins barely responded with more than a quick head nod. Haruhi found this to be rather insulting but didn't say anything since she was out of her area of expertise. "Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, you're friends are waiting for you in your room." This did however catch their attention.

"Our friends!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, the arrived shortly before you did and said there was a meeting the club you're apart of that was scheduled here. We have accommodated to have them for dinner as well tonight." The butler responds however the twins barely heard this as they rushed to the grandiose stair case in the middle of the large room with Haruhi in the middle of them. It was like a speed train as they rushed to their room. Haruhi barely had a chance to observe her surroundings or to take in the beautiful mansion. The twins quickly yanked a door open, which Haruhi assumed was their room, and tore through the door. Standing before them were four familiar faces. Everyone was dead silient, and Haruhi could feel the air was getting thicker by the minute.

"Is there a restroom?" Haruhi asks, desperately wanting to escape.

"It's down the hall, we'll show you," the twins say, without breaking eye contact with the oppisite hosts.

"It's okay I got it." Haruhi quickly ran from the room, thankful for the escape from the tension. As she wandered through the long hall in search of a bathroom, she wondered what they could be talking about in the twins room. _Nothing I really want to deal with I bet._

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will bring the awkward conversation and the first day of traveling to the beach! Stay tuned_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am very amused with a recent review comment so I decided to post one again quickly. Tension amidst the group is approaching. Ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter : A Tasty Dinner Leads to a Sad Stomach

"I don't think we recall inviting all of you over this evening," Hikaru and Kaoru instantly began to glare at the hosts the moment Haruhi left the room.

"I don't think we recall it being okay to kidnap other hosts!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We didn't kidnap her, she came willingly," Kaoru said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall closest to him nonchalantly.

"Like we could believe that based on the way you tore her through the school grounds! She looked like she barely knew what was happening!" Tamaki huffed, his princely golden hair jutted out as he angrily gazed back and forth between the two.

"What are you guys up to anyways?" Honey sits atop Mori's shoulders and he rested his elbows atop the stoic giants head and he intently stared at them with his large brown eyes. Mori looked more or less uninterested in the entire exchange offering nothing more than a grunt to back up Honey's question.

"I don't think we have to tell you what we do or do not do with Haruhi," Hikaru shrugs.

"Besides that how did you all get here faster than us?" Kaoru asks. Tamaki blushes but offers no response.

"I don't think we have to tell you how we do things," Kyoya finally speaks, however he still hides behind the glare of his unnecessary glasses; he doesn't trust his own anger and hatred to not come forth at full force. The room was dead silent after Kyoya spoke. Kyoya couldn't help but direct his anger directly towards Hikaru, and Hikaru couldn't help but return the favor. No one dared make a sound but the weight of the intensity was beginning to weigh on the hosts. The sound that finally brought them back was coming from tiny footsteps that echoed from down the hall. Their eyes all moved to the door in unison as their host club princess entered. The twins instantly appeared at both her sides and she sighed inwardly at the act of dominance.

"Are you ready for the fashion show?" The twins say.

"Look, I'm not dressing up for you guys, especially with such a large crowd," Haruhi grumbles.

"But Haruhi," Kaoru whines.

"Mom will be so disappointed that we won't have any feedback," Hikaru groans.

"I feel like I should just go home," Haruhi moves from the stance of the twins and attempts to make her way to the door.

"Please don't, Haruhi," Hikaru grabs Haruhi's hand as she moves away. He doesn't really think it through before it happens, but the moment his hand touches hers he feels the heat rise to his face. She looks down at the hand holding his, and without thinking she looks at Kyoya. He makes the mistake of allowing the shock and anger to show through for a brief second as their eyes meet and then he quickly turns as soon as it happens down to look at his notebook. He hoped she didn't notice the way his hand shook against the notebook.

She did.

"Fine, we'll have dinner, and then right after I need to get home," Haruhi's eyes finally met Hikaru's and gave her a satisfied smile.

Amazing smells were oozing from the kitchen the moment they had entered the dining room and Haruhi instantly felt her mouth begin to water. There were four chairs on each side of the table and one on each end of the table and two of the spots were aready filled by what appeared to be the twins parents. The woman looks up as they enter the room and her eyes instantly find Haruhi's.

"Hello! We're so glad you could come for dinner! Haruhi, it's so nice to finally meet you, my name is Yuzuha, please feel free to call me as much! Please all come sit!" She beamed. Haruhi couldn't believe how much the twins looked like their mother. Their faces were nearly the exact same with the same bright eyes. Mr. Hitachiin looked up from his paper briefly to nod at the host club and quickly returned to the section her was reading.

Haruhi was afraid to choose the wrong spot and waited for anyone else to make a move. The others seemed less concerned as the each moved to their invisibly designated spots around the table and she quickly moved to follow suit and sit in the nearest one possible. She should have paid attention, because she might have noticed that she sat in between the two kings of the host club. To Haruhi's left sat Tamaki who beamed down at the natural host and instantly began to make foolish chatter that Haruhi couldn't fully grasp because she began to focus on her left. Kyoya didn't meet her gaze, but he could feel her looking at him. He sat us upright as possible and gazed at an invisible spot on the wall. Haruhi tried to mask her disappointment, but couldn't fully contain her soft sigh of displeasure. The sigh was enough to make Kyoya's eyes shift towards her without moving just briefly enough to look at her delicate features. She slouched extensively in the chair and her short brown hair hung around her face, masking her own eyes but leaving her cute nose and small frown visible.

"Awww Haruhi we wanted you sit next to us!" Hikaru and Kaoru pout.

"That's enough boys, lets be more respectful of our guests," Mr. Hitachiin said without even looking up at them. The moment all of them were seated, a slew of the staff members of the mansion came through a door and began bringing out platter after platter of dishes Haruhi couldn't even imagine existing. Yuzuha was instantly amused watching the female host in her delight. She could see what the appeal of her was to all of them.

The moment the trays touched the table, the host members began to serve themselves, however Haruhi looked nervously from one tray to the next but was unsure. Tamaki saw this and quickly grinned and grabbed for her plate.

"Let me hep serve you, my little piglet!" Tamaki gave her a quick wink and stuffed her plate to the brim with an assortment of the goods. Haruhi's eyes widened substantially as she watched Tamaki delicately place the plate before her once more. Haruhi reluctantly picked up her fork and slowly chose one item and sampled it. The moment it touched her tongue, her face instantly displayed the pure ecstasy of the new exotic taste. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, enough to savor each and every piece that was slowly going down her throat. She thought she was having a literal food orgasm the moment the food left her mouth. She intantly began to try each and every thing on the plate and each bite was another shock wave to her pelasure sensors. She all but moaned however she was quickly shaken from her food fantasy the moment she opened her eyes to see that everyone at the table was staring at her. She instantly blushed head to toe and looked at the eyes staring back at her.

"You like the food, Haruhi?" Yuzuha giggles softly.

"It's very, very good, thank you," Haruhi responds, trying to push the nervous child inside herself away.

"We told Mom about how much you like food," Hikaru smirked.

"And that you are somewhat neglected to the lavish foods of the world," Kaoru finished.

"We had a little bit of everything made for you," Yuzuha beams at Haruhi and she returns the smile fully. She couldn't help but look at Kyoya and he, for the first time in a while it felt like, looked at her with complete amusement before returning to his own plate.

Dinner more or less passed in a blur to Haruhi. There was chatter all around her, however she couldn't hold onto any words for too long from the distraction of all the foods. She enjoyed her own silence in the room. It didn't go unnoticed to Haruhi that Kyoya also avoided the chit chat as much as possible. Several times through out dinner his arm would accidentally rub against her own and chills would run up her spine at the contact.

Between the two distractions she could barley focus on anything until the moment that the host club was walking from the mansion. All of the hosts offered Haruhi a ride, except for Kyoya who left before all the rest, however she decided Mori would be the best bet. She had expected that Mori and Honey would be taking the same limo however that wasn't the case. Mori siliently opened the limo door for her and she collapsed into the seat as Mori moved in to sit next to her. She assumed by riding with Mori, the two of them could enjoy the quiet rather than having to have ridiculous small talk. In fact, she thought, the limo driver has spoken more to me that Mori has. That was until they had to wait for a train.

Haruhi had noticed from the moment the left the table that she was uncomfortable. Beyond uncomfortable in fact. She wasn't sure how much she consumed but her Ouran jacket was feeling significantly tighter. With each bump, she felt herself holding back each delicious bite she took from coming back to make a reappearance.

"This train appears long, you can lay down if you like," Mori's low voice made Haurhi jump.

"I'm fine, really," Haruhi says through gritted teeth, although the moment she said the bent down with her head in between her knees to try and regain the composure of her stomach. Mori didn't speak, but he took a pillow from the nearby seat and set it in his lap and laid Haruhi against him and down.

"Close your eyes," Mori almost whispered. Haruhi complied without arguement. It felt substantially better, but she still felt herself trying to actively control her breathing. Mori looked down at the girl and felt like he couldn't control his hand that moved to her hair. He gently let his fingers trail down to the very tips of her hair and then he would return it to her roots and begin again. Haruhi was shocked when she felt his hand move against her hair, petting her pretty much, but she couldn't deny how soothing it felt to have his strong hand comforting her. He didn't speak but almost silently began to hum. Haruhi smiled to herself as he did and grew increasingly more satisfied every moment with her choice of companion for the car ride home. His fingers began to slowly twirl strands of her hair methodically and then brushed her neck as he would reach the end of each strand. She couldn't help but shiver at the gentle touch. He looked at her and assumed she was cold as well now and quickly reached for a blanket and laid it over her petite frame, then resumed running his hands through her hair. Haruhi smelled like strawberries to him, and her hair was like running your fingers through velvet. He closed his own eyes and leaned back against the seat. He could feel her breathing deepen and he assumed she had fallen asleep before the train had even finished passing. He smiled to himself and was almost amazed that he was sitting here with Haruhi laying against his lap. He was sad as he saw her apartment complex approaching and began to slowly nudge her shoulder. Haruhi was amazed she had fallen asleep and felt guilty for falling asleep on him. She rolled slightly and her brown eyes met his steel gray eyes. He offered her a small half smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She got up cautiously and was pleased to feel the urge to vomit had passed. She sat there for another moment looking at Mori, searching for something to say, but she instead offered him a small kiss on the cheek as she exited to the limo. She was too nervous to look back and quickly closed the door and ran from the limo. Mori sat there in shock as the limo drove away before looking after the young host, feeling the warmth on his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So low-key noticed I have a lot of spelling so I apologize and I will work on this. This chapter has a lemony goodness, there's your warning.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Plane is Cramped with Large Ego and Thick Air

Haruhi had been on a plane, but it had been an awfully long time since then. She had never been on a private jet, but she was quickly approaching the Ootori private jet at their air space in an elite rich people airport. She also had never been to a real beach before; in fact the only beach she had been to was the synthetic beach created by the Ootori group at their resort.

She sat next to Tamaki who had forced her to accept his invitation for riding together to the airport. He was uncharacteristically silent through out the long drive, barely even looking at her once during their brief exchanges. He was very excited when he had picked her up; he wouldn't stop bouncing up and down the stair case leading to her apartment. He had hurriedly thrown Haruhi's suit case into the trunk of the limo, disregarding the driver who found this behavior to be quite strange. Haruhi decided to wear something comfortable for the trip because, as per her dad's opinion, planes are cramped and uncomfortable and she has to take the comforts she can. The long light pink dress shirt ran down to meet the middle of her slender thighs and she wore loose jeans to accompany the dress. Tamaki hadn't really taken a good look at her until he opened the door to the limo beckoning her inside. When his lilac eyes finally took in the view of her, he looked away quickly blushing to a deep, beet red.

The natural host never wore anything girly. Ever. He hadn't even been inside Haruhi's home despite his best and most valiant efforts. Sure, she was normally pretty cute with overly large brown eyes and the innocent smile that would often spread on her face. However seeing a little pink clip holding back her short brown locks which matched her pink top sent him over the edge.

He was speechless.

"Is everything okay, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi had finally had enough of his silence.

"Yes, of course! Why would you ask that?" He jumped at her voice.

"I don't know, you seem quieter than normal."

"Oh, well... I didn't sleep much last night. I was nervous for the trip."

"Really? Why would you be nervous?"

"No reason really, sometimes it just happens before a large hosting event," he couldn't believe how much he was lying to her.

"I can't imagine you being nervous by anything, especially related to the host club. You sometimes seem like the most fearless person I know." Haruhi didn't look at him but instead she was focused on the passing trees. Tamaki watched her and couldn't help but smile a little.

"On the contrary, Haruhi, you're are far more superior in being completely fearless." She looked at him finally and his lilac eyes bore intensely into her own. Haruhi offered him a small smile and then returned to losing herself gazing out the window.

As they pulled up to the hanger, Haruhi saw that the rest of the hosts had already arrived and were waiting at the foot of the stairs into the plane. Each of them was dressed casually and Haruhi felt herself sigh a little bit at the correct information she received from her father.

Tamaki moved quickly from the limo and went to assist Haruhi out; she however had her own plans. She went to open the door just as Tamaki opened it and without the support of the door she went flying forward and out of the limo. All of the hosts instantly surrounded her and Tamaki bent down apologizing profusely to Haruhi. She accepted his hand and stood up quickly.

"You all can stop staring at me, I'm fine," Haruhi grumbles.

"Haru-chan! You're so cute!" Honey beams up at her.

"Look at Haruhi looking like a girl," the twins grin devilishly. Tamaki looked as though he was about to start arguing with twins for saying their devilish things to her, but was stopped by the small voice coming from next to him.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi looks at him intently and Tamaki feels the blush return, "You can let go of me now, I'm fine." He instantly jumped away from the host.

"Alright lads! To the jet!" Tamaki quickly ran ahead of his group leaving nothing but dust in his tracks. The twins looked at one another and with a quick glance at Haruhi, they soon followed close behind as did Mori and Honey. Haruhi and Kyoya were left looking at one another, both waiting for one another to move or speak.

"I've been looking forward to this trip," Haruhi finally says.

"Really? Well, I can't say the same," Kyoya looks away from her and begins to move towards the plane.

"Kyoya, wait... please," Haruhi feels her eyes being to well up however she bites her lip to suffocate it.

"Yes?" He says stopping, but not looking at her. Haruhi didn't know what she was planning on saying. She couldn't watch him walk away. She could feel him growing more and more distant with every exchange. He could feel her hesitation, and said nothing as he moved to get into the plane. She said nothing after him, only followed silently behind.

The private jet was spacious, far more spacious than the cramped sardine canister her father made it seem like it would be. The seats were in sets of two and each grouping of four seats were facing each other so two people would have to face two other people.

Haruhi watched as Kyoya chose an empty grouping of four seats and chose the complete opposite grouping of four seats on the jet to seat herself into. Although she felt confident when she originally chose to sit alone, she realized she knew nothing of what to do with herself after that point. Almost on cue, Mori silently sat next to her on her left. He looked at her and gave her a little half smile and lifted up the seat belt with great emphasis, demonstrating the buckling process. She quickly, and rather shakily, mirrors his movements. He nods in approval and then moves to open the shade on the window next to her. She looks curiously through the open window and blushes as he his arm brushes hers when he returns to sitting.

"I hadn't realized we had already started moving," Haruhi murmured to herself. She felt herself grasping at the chairs arm rests as she watched the tarmac gliding quickly past her. A warm hand rested over her own and looked quickly to see Mori resting her hand over her own; he didn't look at her, but watched as the plane took off into the air. Haruhi didn't see the take off; in fact she couldn't see anything other than his large hand comforting hers.

Kyoya watched, his grays eyes seemingly on fire as he watched the stoic giant comforting her. He saw the way that she blushed softly and looked at him. Kyoya didn't realize that they had leveled off in the plane until Tamaki moved next to him. He realized that had meant he hadn't taken his eyes off of Haruhi for at least a good twenty minutes.

"What has you so angry today, Mommy?"

"Well, _Daddy,_ I'm just trying to calculate the expenses for the trip in my head along the way. Nothing you really concern yourself with," Kyoya moved his eyes quickly out the window into the clouds.

"You mustn't worry so much," Tamaki laughs.

"So why are we going to Okinawa?" The twins say, looking bored at the ocean below.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach there!" Tamaki beams at the shadow king.

"It's going to be so beautiful, isn't it?" Honey rolled over Mori.

"Yeah," Mori grunts, looking at Haruhi as she looks excitedly through the jet's window; since she was able to move past Mori's unexpected touch, her eyes haven't left the confines of the window.

"But why couldn't we go to the Caribbean or even Fiji?" The twins whine.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya knew it was rude the moment it came from his mouth.

"You do know I can hear you right?" Haruhi shot Kyoya a glance, one that he instantly felt but chose not to view in order to avoid feeling the guilt of his low ball shot towards her. He quickly grew angry at himself and removed himself to go to the bathroom. Haruhi watched him go, however no one else appeared to have noticed. She waited patiently, realizing she nervously was watching for him to reappear.

He didn't.

Not even after another half an hour passed.

Everyone had fallen asleep fairly quickly except for Haruhi. She felt worried for the shadow king even though he had been rude.

Haruhi untangled her hand very delicately from Mori's own hand and she quietly tiptoed her way past Tamaki to the room at the back of the plane. She quietly knocks on the door.

No answer.

She opens the door gently to the room and is immediately shocked by the large amount of gold that decorates the surface of the majority of the room. It's a moderately sized room; large enough at the very least to have a large king size bed in the very middle that displays a large black silk comforter with golden embroidery. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the figure sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands covered his face as his back arched down towards his lap. His black hair hung loosely around his face and small water droplets fell from the tips and onto the black carpet.

Haruhi moved slowly to sit beside him, careful not to spook him as if was a rabbit that was about to leap frantically away. He didn't move or shift even a little as the beds weight adjusted. Without thinking she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"What am I doing?" He says finally.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi doesn't move, but relishes in the contact with him again.

"I feel myself drawn to you, and yet you so clearly don't appear to feel the same," Kyoya sits up slightly, forcing Haruhi to remove herself from his shoulder. He peers over his glasses at her and his steel gray eyes hold her own.

"It's not that I'm not drawn to you Kyoya, in fact I would say it's the opposite."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"Well, I'm just confused right now. This first year at Ouran has already brought a lot of change... Look I'm just not very good at this type of stuff..." Kyoya watched her bite her lip as she tried to calculate and work out her own thoughts before she spoke. He couldn't control the hand the moved up and brushed her bangs back from her face. Kyoya's fingers trailed down her jaw line and stopped at her chin. He slowly tipped her chin and lightly pressed his lips to her own. She tasted of strawberries as he tongue darted out and touched her lip. Her hands quickly snaked into his hair as she tried to pull him as close as possible. Kyoya's free hand glided from her rib cage to the small of her back as he pulled her up onto straddle him. He very much so liked when she was above him kissing down.

Haruhi felt herself softly moan into his mouth as she lightly ground her hips into his. His hands instantly moved further down to cup her cheeks lightly as she moved against him with increasing force. Kyoya could help but bite her lip as his length continued to grow with every thrust of her hips against his own. His mouth began to trail with numerous kisses along her collar bone down the nape of her neck and to the very edge in which the fabric of her shirt starts.

"Oh, pleasseee, Kyoya."

"Tell me what you want, Haruhi," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I want release..." Haruhi moaned into his mouth as she kissed him fervently. Kyoya was not well practiced, but he had some experience. To Haruhi that experience seemed like expertise.

He quickly turned Haruhi around so her back was against his chest while still remaining on his lap. One hand snaked up her shirt and under bra, pinching and pulling softly on her sensitive peaks. The other hand carefully ducked into her underwear to her heated center. She sucked in breath through her teeth the moment his fingers began to rub against her most intimate part. His lips softly grazed the back of her neck.

"Kyoyaaa," she tried to contain her moans as much as possible but she couldn't hold in the raw pleasure of him rubbing against her as she came hard against his hand.

He leaned back as she came and let her fall on top of him and onto the bed. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her as she tried to control her breathing. He began placing soft little butterfly kisses around her face.

"I understand you're confused by your feelings. I'v come to understand I may not be the only person you have feelings for. And I've also come to understand I may not be the one to win in the end. But Haruhi, I hope you understand I will be trying my hardest until I know I've lost."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all that follow or don't follow this story. Sorry for the delay in this, I'm mostly having writers block and life is a thing. As always I put a warning that if you are unhappy or uncomfortable with adult content then don't tempt fate by reading on. I use adult language and I bring up grown up things. Pretty much going to go for it until they shut me down, ya know? Thanks all! Please enjoy! -AL

* * *

Chapter 7: Stoic Rage

As the jet landed, the twins were instantly next to Haruhi, whom purposely chose a seat near the rear of the aircraft far from the host club boys. She groaned inwardly as the pests were instantly talking her ear off, disturbing her from the book she was reading. Not that she could focus all that well on it.

She couldn't even look at him without blushing, so she avoided looking up all together. For the first hour after they had emerged from the intimate setting, they seperated to opposite sides, however the were left facing each other from across the jet. Kyoya almost immediately picked up his black book and began writing furiously inside of it and Haruhi chose a random book from her bag she brought along to try and sink into. It didn't work all that well. Periodically, Haruhi would glance past the top of her book at the shadow king just as he glanced over the brim of his glasses. Each would quickly look away, Haruhi turning beet red every time without fail. Slowly but surely she trained herself not to look, but the words were difficult to reach into like she normally could. Just as she finally was flipping through pages easily, and actually grasping the words in front of her, the devil twins had to ruin it and then instantly her eyes traveled where they shouldn't.

 _Shit._

"Haruhi, did you enjoy the flight?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, sorry we slept the whole time, did you just read the entire flight?" Hikaru says.

"Um... yeah for the most part," Haruhi once more looks at her shadow king to see him also looking at her but she could see the faint smirk playing at his lips.

"Aw, Haruhi, Daddy's little nerd!" Tamaki appears behind Haruhi ruffling her hair as he passes her to make his way out the door. As they all quickly filed out from the jet, Haruhi's eyes adjusted to take in their temporary home for the week at Okinawa. Just as she began to inhale the warm salty sea air, a chorus of girls shrieking rang through the palms.

"The girls are here?" Honey sighs as he walks between the twins.

"I can't believe he fooled us," Hikaru says.

"Who'd have though he would bring the ladies with us," Kaoru adds.

"You certainly didn't expect an all expense paid vacation for free did you," Kyoya smirked, he started walking beside Haruhi out from the plane and brushed his hand against hers and without thinking she instantly pulled it away and moved both her hands to the straps of her purse. This didn't go unnoticed to the shadow king. He lightly brushed past Haruhi to head to the front next to Tamaki. He tilted his head just noticeably enough for Haruhi to meet the black eyes dancing in her direction before he was out of view, emotion hidden behind the familiar gleam.

She felt the a wave of relief the moment he was away. Haruhi felt as though she needed to bang the memories out of her head, one way or another.

As they moved towards their new home for the next week too come, Haruhi walked, musing to herself silently about her actions as of late. Without knowing, Mori shifted silently to walking alongside her. He watched her chew on her bottom lip and he could see that something was weighing on her mind. He didn't want to bring up what he heard go on in the back of the jet, but the muffled sounds of Haruhi's moans still buzzed through his eardrums. He had woken up to find Haruhi and Kyoya missing from the group and really thought nothing of it. In an attempt to relieve himself in the back of the jet, he moved through the narrow passage to be stopped at something amiss past the door. He heard the soft murmurs of Kyoya speaking to someone but he couldn't quite make out what was being said. Just as he moved away from the door to head to the front restroom, that's when he heard it. The soft muffled sound of a girl. He couldn't help but stop and silently move back to the door. He couldn't hold himself back from opening the door a crack to prove to himself it wasn't Haruhi. Mori couldn't believe how relieved he was to see them not having sex, but watching Haruhi lean against, her beautiful eyes closed as Kyoya whispered against her neck still angered him . Mori isn't known for a grandeur level of emotion; he carefully continued his stoic expression no matter what kind of jealousy was burbling up through his being.

"Oh hey, Mori-senpai, how was your flight?" She shook him from the revere of his mind and he almost jumped despite him being the one that walked up to her.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

Silence. Mori couldn't look at her, he could feel the silent rage that so many years of training still hasn't dispersed.

She could only peak at the stoic giants face from the few pieces of bangs that hung down on her face.

"Are you excited to be on the beach?" Haruhi asked.

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Sand."

Haruhi waited for a couple of minutes to see if he was perhaps going to elaborate.

"Sand?"

"It gets everywhere." Mori blushes lightly.

"Oh I get that," Haruhi giggled at Mori's blush only making it deepen.

"What about you?"

"I'm actually pretty excited to see if there are any crabs we can cook!" He continued looking forward but from the corner of his eyes he watched Haruhi's eyes light up and he couldn't help but lightly smile at he excitement.

"I'll help you look."

"You will?" Haruhi looked

"Yes."

"Do you want to help me look later on tonight... if you're not busy of course," Haruhi could feel her heart rate speed immediately, her palms grew sweaty and clung to the strap of her purse. She passed it off as nothing more than the excitement of the chase of finding the oh so tasty crabs.

Mori was surpised; he had been thinking of ways to try and get her to go on the beach with him tonight, however he didn't think that she would end up asking him.

"Not busy," was all he managed to push out.

"Okay, sounds good. We'll meet up at sun down on the beach then."

 _See you then,_ Mori thought.

* * *

A/N: So... short chapter, already working on the next. Had to get through the first awkward exchange with Mori and show maybe an end for her and Kyoya... for now. Hope you all caught a subtle pun I left behind.

Who knows!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi all, love the comments, love how passionate some of you are over who she'll chose! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but here it is, Chapter 8! I'm hoping to update a little faster in the future! Need to get a rhythm going again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Mori's Lips, Kyoyas Thoughts

As the hosts embarked on settling into their temporary home, Haruhi took in depth note of the room arrangement around her. The hosts, so wisely and as equally annoyingly, centered her in the midst of the boys. There were five rooms at the end of the long modernly styled hallway; the one being dead center at the end housing herself with the boys spread between the four rooms in between her and relaxation.

Mori watched Haruhis small arms attempt to heave her bag up the final staircase and, silently, he touched the handles, lightly grazing her hand as he grasped her bag. Haruhi flashed him a very thankful small smile as she walked next to him, subconsciously following her fingers over the warm patch on her hand he left.

"We sure do have a long day ahead of us, huh Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked nervously. Mori looked at the young host and nodded knowingly. He was deeply looking forward to finally, perhaps, being able to have some alone time with her. Ordinarily, Mori wouldn't have felt this sort of desperation that was rising in the pit of his chest, but the moans...

"Takashi! You're so nice helping Haru-chan with her bags!" Honey leapt onto Mori and monkeyed his way onto the shoulders of the stoic host. Haruhi had a wave of anxiety wash over her and she imagined Mori toppling down the stairs with the leaping cute host. She had to admire the way his muscles allowed him to do so much, especially the way the veins spoke for when he didn't. She observed how the moment Honey was about to leap he tensed up without making a sound or any real visible movement except for veins tightening around each sculpted part of his arms and neck. Then instantly he continued without much of a hesitation. Honey started humming to himself while they reached Haruhis door.

"You thoroughly impress me Mori-senpai," Haruhi said under her breath, hoping he could hear her just barely over the singing host. He did, and Haruhi was welcomed with a deep blush.

"Ill meet you on the beach later," Mori muttered, avoiding the deep brown eyes. She beamed at him and took her bag from him as she waved herself goodbye as she entered her room.

Haruhi sank to the floor the moment the door closed. She felt as though she hadn't been able to take a calming deep breath since the moment she was picked up from her home. Since then, it was as if the host club air had entirely changed, and she was undecided if it was for the better. Kyoya had shifted her perspective on many things in a short amount of time. She felt a dull ache throbbing in her core and she was torn between the feelings he caused and feelings he spoke. For so long, she shut off any part of her that would allow this to happen because she chose education and living a life that was better then her parents. However, how could she deny herself these feelings.

A loud knock jarred from her daydreaming and she quickly shot up and ripped the door open.

"Haruhi! Why haven't you changed yet?" Tamaki shook his head disapprovingly. "You look much too girly, and Daddy doesn't want them all to see you like this. I bought you something!" He raised a long sweater and board shorts from behind his back and threw them at Haruhi's torso.

"But boss, we got her something too!" Kaoru and Hikaru leaned on their door frame holding up a scantily deep evergreen bikini with a flowing top. Haruhi's eyes widened at the number and she quickly shut her door with the board shorts and sweater. After quickly changing she reopened the door and watched the overly dramatic twins groan while the King smiled in victory.

"To the beach! Kyoya, Honey, Mori! Time to go!" Tamaki skipped from the place he stood to the edge of the staircase beckoning with a hand for the hosts to follow him into an day of sand and hosting.

* * *

The day with the ladies was rather pleasant for Haruhi, especially considering it was a welcomed distraction to her many, _many_ thoughts. It was almost sundown when the hosts separated from the many regulars who joined on the beach adventure. Most of the girls were extremely displeased they couldn't spend sunset with their hosts, but they each promised to spend the following night in a great romantic venture with the lot of them.

Haruhi had found her way to her room with a great difficulty with her stomach flipping as she went. She had broken away from the hosts the moment she ocould because of what was next. For the majority of the day, she had forgotten that she was supposed to meet with Mori at sunset. Haruhi, cursing her father and his great sense of fashion, looked into her suitcase at the atrocity lying within.

Nothing but dresses, with only a few pairs of pants, but otherwise just dresses,

Haruhi took a deep breath and took one of the more modest blue sun dresses from the suitcase and slipped in on, replacing the oversized clothes she was comforted in wearing all day. The dress fit her slim body, accentuating the little hips she has and coming down just above her knobby knee caps. She quickly put a bow in her hair tying a bit of bang back and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She quietly opened the door to her room and bolted down the staircase hoping none of the other hosts would slow her down or see her in the blue dress.

 _It's just for him_.

Most of the hosts had slipped into their rooms and had lied on their beds exhaustively from the action packed day that none of them had heard their princess leave the castle; all except two.

Kyoya was peering out the window towards the sunset, thinking about what his next play was with the host he adored, when a strike of blue caught his eyes as it skipped towards the beach. He at first, thought nothing of it, perhaps it was just one of the girls trying to find them and was only going to be disappointed. He could never mistake those hips though, and the boyish cut that somehow only made her milky neck more beautiful. The knuckles holding the water glass he drank from turned white as he took another sip of the icy water. In the distance he saw Mori, still shirtless from the day in the sun, watching the host as she approached with a light smile on his face. Kyoya was unsure of how long he stood there, it could have been months for all he knew. The two hosts were chatting and they moved to sitting on a tiny towel watching the waters. The shadow king saw the intent look on Mori's face as he listened to Haruhi, and unlike Mori, there appeared to be an actual conversation occurring. Kyoya felt desperate to hear the words the two were sharing, but he felt glued to the floor before him, watching the girl he loved have fun with another man. He could only imagine how the sunset reflected in her eyes. He wanted to be the one to lean in with his hand and run his fingers through the deep brown hair, pulling softly at her velvet skinned neck until they were so close that her hot breath was melded with his own. He wanted to taste the salt water on her mouth. But he wasn't the one doing that tonight.

The only sound that could be heard from the Shadow King's room was the sound glass smashing.


End file.
